


Chubwald’s Biggest Fan

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubwald, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: When it comes to Oswald’s chubby stomach, Ed had no shame.





	Chubwald’s Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble Prompt: shame/no shame

Ed woke up to find himself spooning Oswald. Soft sunlight streamed through the window and warmed his skin. Next to him, Oswald’s body was warm and solid. Oswald was snoring in his sleep and Ed just grinned and kissed the back of Oswald’s neck.

He took a moment to enjoy himself, it had taken them over ten years to get to this place. Oswald’s pale skin looked even paler against the dark purple fabric of his pyjamas. He reached around and rested his hand on Oswald’s stomach. The fabric was warm and soft against his fingers, but that wasn’t what he really wanted to touch. 

He slid his hand down and slid his hand under Oswald’s pyjamas and rested his hand on Oswald’s chubby stomach. The squishy skin was so warm and soft that he couldn’t get enough.

Oswald was ashamed of his weight gain, but Ed had no shame when it came to Oswald’s stomach. It was his favorite part of Oswald. 

Oswald stirred and Ed removed his hand.

Oswald rolled over and smiled at Ed. ‘Good morning.’

‘Good morning to you too.’

Oswald looked down and noticed that his pyjama top was bunched up and he pulled it down.

‘You don’t have to do that you know?’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’Oswald said.

‘You don’t have to hide your stomach.’

Oswald rolled his eyes. ‘Oh yes, because a fat stomach is soooo attractive.’

Suddenly, Ed was struck by an idea to show Oswald just how attractive it was.

He rolled them over until he was on top of Oswald.

‘What are yo...’ Oswald started to see but was cut off as Ed kissed him. Oswald’s lips were so warm and soft.

After a few moments, Ed moved down and lifted up Oswald pyjama top until he was face to face with pale skin.

Oswald giggled as Ed kissed Oswald’s stomach. He gasped when Ed licked Oswald’s stomach.

‘You like my stomach?’ Oswald asked.

Ed lift his head. ‘Of course. It is very fetching.’

‘Why didn’t you just tell me?’

‘I did. I said it was good to see you right after I mentioned your stomach.’

‘Oh. In that case, feel free to continue.’

Ed just grinned as he went back to kissing Oswald’s stomach.

He was determined to show Oswald just how much he loved the stomach. And that was just what he did.


End file.
